


Remembered

by Enmuse (Scifiroots)



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Enmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For prompt "a day I can't forget"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bishojo_kitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bishojo_kitsune).



Sometimes he wishes he could just forget. Sometimes he fantasizes how _Serenity_ would have been if he had refused passengers at the Docks. Sometimes he wonders if his crew would still be whole if he and the doc had cooled their heads and stuck together on Beaumonde. Sometimes he wants to shoot the damn plastic dinosaurs still decorating the control counsel. Sometimes he can't sit in the pilot's chair.

Sometimes, on the rare occasion, on the bad days, Malcolm Reynolds lets these thoughts and what-ifs through his shields. One time, he even cries.


End file.
